1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electrolytic cell 10s and more particularly to a method of using electrolytic cell utilizing a gaseous electrolyte within a sealed chamber filled with a mixture of packed palladium black powder and gamma ray emitting powder by passing an electric current therethrough.
2. Description of Related Art
The utility of converting electric current into heat for external use is obvious and well known. Common electrolytic cells utilizing a water-based electrolyte wherein an electric current passes through the liquid electrolyte flowing through or held within the electrolytic cell to produce the chemical breakdown of water into hydrogen and oxygen and the production of heat as a byproduct are also well known.
If a process by which the measured output of gamma rays (from a contained source of radio-nuclei) could be decreased (without shielding), the process could be of benefit, Since gamma rays (or gamma photons) are the most penetrating of the entire EMF spectrum (after cosmic rays), then exposure to them by all life will lead to subsequent damage of biological nucleic acids (DNA or RNA), as well as other cellular processes. This phenomenon is put to use by means of gamma sterilization (using cobalt-60 as a source) in the medical and food industries.
Throughout the nuclear industry, great care is taken to prevent general exposure to gamma rays, especially in nuclear power generation and the handling of radioactive materials during the fuel cycle processes. At the end of this cycle, there remains radioactive elements with high gamma ray outputs which must be sequestered and shielded from the biosphere for many years.
Experiments performed over the past six months in Nassau, Bahamas have apparently demonstrated reduced gamma emission from a radium-226 source.
The present invention utilizes a form of electrolytic cell having a gaseous electrolyte in the form of hydrogen or deuterium gas and catalytic particles comprising palladium black powder combined with gamma ray emitting radioactive particles, powder or liquid such as a radium nitrate solution uniformly blended into a dried admixture with the palladium black. The mixture is chambered within a non-conductive housing and compacted and held within the housing by conductive end members which are sealingly engaged within the preferably cylindrically configured non-conductive housing. By passing electrical current through the chamber containing the radioactive mixture and hydrogen or deuterium gas, gamma ray emissions are reduced.